Vidas rotas
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Hermione gracias a la ayuda de James a conseguido llegar a Howarts aunq James a decidido esconderes un poco mas, JamesHermione TRADUCCION Cap 123 reeditados
1. Prologo

Esta historia NO es mía solo estoy "traduciendo" la historia de ingles a castellano, aunque solo será en el 1º capitulo ya que mi ingles es nulo y me cuesta bastante entender la historia y mucho mas traducirla la historia original se llama **_Shattered Life_**

---------------------------------------

Hermione Ganger despertaba sobresaltada, sudando. Había soñado de nuevo con Lily Potter, que en silencio le decía que tenía que hacer alguna cosa, pero Hermione no estaba bien segura de lo que se trataba.

La figura de James Potter, aparecía de nuevo por su mente. Desde que su amigo y confidente, Harry Potter, le había enseñado una fotografía de la boda de sus padres, su mente no paraba de pasar imágenes de él. Por lo que había visto en las fotos que le habían enseñado era un hombre guapo y por los comentarios de quien le habían conocido en persona también era simpático, divertido, inteligente y un sin fin de cualidades mas... vamos el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer.

Las chica Granger, escuchaba el ruido de los helicópteros desde su habitación, extrañada se asomo a su ventana y se sorprendió al ver el panorama delante de ella: la ciudad esta siendo atacada. La familia Granager vivía cerca de la ciudad y el ataque aun no había alcanzado su casa. Los hombres, obviamente Mortifegos, en pocos minutos habían alcanzado su casa, que en pocos minutos empezaba ser devorada por unas inmensas llamas. Hermione gritaba y luchaba contra el fuego, mientas algunos de los seguidores de Voldemort se reían mientras torturaba y mataban a los padres de la chica

James Potter estaba despertando de la cueva que llevaba durmiendo durante las últimas semanas, el cual ya estaba cansado de ese lugar. El hombre Potter, había despertado dentro de su ataúd, hace no más de tres semanas y la verdad que una no asimilaba bien todo lo que estaba pasando. James se asomo por la entrada de la cueva y vio con horror todo lo que estaba pasando la ciudad que estaba a pocos kilómetros de donde estaba el, entonces pudo percibir los gritos de una muchacha. Rápidamente se transforma en un ciervo y se abalanzo contra los mortigafos para asustarlos, para adelantarse hacia la muchacha que estaban apunto de violarla.

Dos muggles, probablemente sus padres, estaban tendidos en el suelo ya muertos. El hombre Potter en su forma de ciervo se arrodillo al lado de Hermione para que será se subiera en su lomo, para poder escapar de ese lugar rápido y poder llegar a un lugar seguro rápidamente. Hermione sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió su varita y se subió encima del animal. Durante el galope, la chica se quedo dormida y no se dio cuenta q habían llegado a una cueva.


	2. El primer día

_La trama de esta historia no es mía si no de Elven Girl, la historia verdadera es **Shattered Life **su dirección es h t t p : w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 8 8 7 9 9 8 / 1 / _

Hermione abría los ojos al recibir la luz directa del son en ellos. El estomago le retumbaba de color y ella miraba por los alrededores buscando algo para comer. La chica se sorprendió al ver a un ciervo le había salvado la vida. El animal esta allí, colocando a su lado hojas de un árbol que acababa de golpear. El ciervo levanto la vista mirando fijamente a la chica a los ojos, hubo unos momentos de silencio, pero después de eso el animal se dispuso a comer parte de la hojas. Hermione se acercó un poco al animal y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza. Después de unos cinco minutos Hermione se separo del animal, para que unos segundos después, pasara algo inolvidable. El animal se transformo en un humano de pelo de un color azabache algo revuelto, ojos marrones ocultos por unas gafas redondas.

.- ¿Que? Imposible –Susurro sorprendida Hermione

.- Esto no es nada, lo hago todo el tiempo, aunque siento tu un muggle seguramente sea algo extraño –Dijo el hombre. A la chico no le hico falta verle la cara o preguntarle quien era, ya que era la viva copia de uno de sus mejores amigos, lo cual, eso significaba…

.- ¡James Potter! Es imposible, llevas muerto dieciséis años por Voldemort –Dio Granger, el hombre se giro sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras

.- ¿Eres bruja?

.- Bruja de padres Muggles- Aclaro Hermione- aparte de la mejor amiga de tu hijo Harry

.- Espera un momento… as dicho la mejor amiga de Harry ¿mi hijo esta vivo? –Pregunto el hombre

.- Por supuesto que esta vivo, al igual que Moony, Padfoot, Dumbeldore… - Fue cortada

.- Yo pensaba que todos estaban muertos… ¿Básicamente me estas diciendo que tengo algún motivo para mantenerme con vida? –Dijo Potter

.- ¡Por supuesto! –Chillo Hermione – y te aseguro que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos

.- Gracias, pensaba que no había ningún motivo ya por la cual vivir- Dijo James mientras abrazaba a la chica. Hermione noto como los fuertes brazos del hombre le rodeaban y le acurrucaba en su pecho. La muchacha se sonrojo profundamente ante ese gesto y al recordar los pensamientos que había estado teniendo hacia pocas horas hacia el padre de su amigo. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que una fuerte explosión les hico separar, al girarse para comprobar el motivo del ruido, pudieron ver que se trataban de Mortifagos

.- Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí –Dijo James nervioso

.- Pero… ¿Dónde iremos? –Murmuro Hermione con algo de temor

.- Sube –Dijo James antes de transformarse en ciervo al ver que el mismo Lord Oscuro intentaba atraparlos, pero James era más rápido y pudieron escapar sin dificultad

Después de la escapada no disminuyeron el paso y por culpa de la velocidad la chica se cayó al suelo. Ahora tenían la suerte de que los motifagos ya no les seguían

.- Hermione despierta –Susurraba James a la chica, al ver que al caerse se había dado un golpe con una piedra y se había desmayado

.- Mmm... ?

.- ¿Estas bien? Te distes un golpe al caerte al suelo- Le dijo Potter

.- Me encuentro bien, Gracias –Dijo Hermione mientras le contestaba con una pequeña sonrisa

.-¿Segura? –Volvió a insistir el hombre algo preocupado por la chica

.- Si Tranquilo, apenas me duele la cabeza por culpa del golpe- le respondió ella al notar el tono de preocupado que tenia el mayor hacia ella.

.- ¿Quieres algo para comer? –Pregunto al recordar que la chica no había comido nada en lo que llevaba de día y era pasado ya el medio día.

.- De acuerdo, tengo algo de hambre- Dijo ella levantándose, pero se tuvo que sentar de nuevo al notarse algo mareada

.- Mejor quédate tumbada, yo iré a mirar que veo para poder comer –Dijo James Mientras cogia a Hermione en brazos y le llevaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Se alego un poco para mirar si encontraba algo para comer.

Cerca de donde había dejado a Hermione descubrió un árbol lleno de manzanas rojas, al verlas tan sabrosas decidió coger algunas rápido para llegar pronto donde estaba Granger y mirar si se le había pasado el mareo. Al llegar la lugar pudo ver como la chica se había quedado profundamente dormida y decidió no despertarla ya que se le notaba algo cansada

James se quedo mirando a la Hermione mientras esta dormía y el se comía alguna que otra manzana, procurando no comérselas todas y dejar alguna para Hermione. Al cabo de un rato el hombre decidió quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta ya que el calor en esos momentos era insoportable.

.-¿Donde estoy? – Pregunto Hermione gimoteando. Cuando miro por los alrededores para descubrir donde estaba, pudo ver a James sin camiseta, imagen que le hico sonrojarse profundamente

.- ¿Que? –Dijo James al ver a la chica sonrojada - ¿Nunca has visto a un chico así? – Hermione iba a contestar – " No uno tan musculoso" – Pero se callo ya que era demasiado tímida para un comentario como ese

.- Aquí tienes manzanas- Murmuro el hombre pasándole las manzanas que había dejado para la chica

.- Gracias –Dijo mientras empezaba a comer.

.- No podemos vivir a base de manzanas, ya sabes necesitamos proteínas y mas cosas –Dijo pensativo

.- Frambuesas –Contesto acercándose a un arbusto y cogiendo alguna frambuesa redonda y rosada, para comérsela y sonreír al notar el sabor dulce del fruto

.- ¿Esta buena? –Pregunto Hermione a lo que James afirmaba con la cabeza mientras se metía otra en la boca. Hermione no muy segura de lo que decía el hombre, decidido seguir comiendo manzanas, mientas Potter comía y cogia mas frambuesas

Cuando quedaron con el estomago lleno, se tumbaron en la sombra del árbol sin decir nada durante un par de horas, hasta que ha James empezó a dolerle el estomago y gimoteaba de dolor

.- Me duele el estomago –Murmuro James al escuchar la pregunta de Hermione de si le pasaba algo

.- Seguro que es de haber comido antes las hojas de los árboles –Dijo la chica después de pensar un poco

.- Seguro –Murmuro James –Aunque nunca e habían afectado antes comer hojas.

.-¡Urgh! Mi estomago – Gimió James unas cuantas horas mas tarde. Hermione miraba al hombre preocupada ya que la cara se le estaba poniendo de un verde pálido

.- James – Dijo Hermione de repente -¿Qué clase de frambuesas eran las que tas comido?

.- No lo se, pero estoy seguro de que eran buenas –Dijo James con un débil tono, al escuchar eso Hermione jadeó -¿qué?- pregunto él

.- Las frambuesas podrían ser venenosas –Dijo ella preocupada.

.- No pensé en comprobarlo antes de comerlas. Tenia demasiado habré para míralo

.- ¿Que hacemos ahora? –Pregunto ella echándole un vistazo al arbusto, pero James no llego a contestar ya que se acababa de desmayar - **¡JAMES!**- Chillo preocupada al ver que al hombre le costaba respirar y ella no sabia que hacer. Hermione de repente empezó ha hacer fuerza encima del estomago de James para que este vomitara lo que había comido. La chica repitio eso hasta que un hilo de sangre y las frambuesa que había comido salieran de la garganta. El hombre murmuro algo que Hermione no pude descifrar y se desmayo. La mucha suspiro después de calmarse algo y dio una mirada por los alrededores. Granger cojio la camisa de James y la mojo en un pequeño riachuelo que había hay al lado y la coloco encima de la caliente frente de Potter.

Después de estar un rato mojandole la frente para que bajara la fiebre, se quedo dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del hombre y muy pegada a él, para ponerse a soñar con el hombre que estaba durmiendo al su lado.

Ninguno de los dos se entero cuando una leve luz dorada que ilumino el campo donde se encontraba. Poco a poco, dentro de esa luz se pudo apreciar la figura de una mujer pelirroja que sonreía al ver la escena

.- James –Susurro – Me alegro que hayas encontrada a la persona adecuada para ti, la cual te ama y te ara feliz –La figura de Lily Potter desaparecía sin dejar ningún resto de su visita, dejando a la futura pareja dormir tranquilos


	3. Charla

Hermione se acababa de despertar mientras miraba par su alrededor. El sol brillaba intensamente y no había ninguna nube en el cielo azul. De golpe se acordó de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y que James estuvo apunto de morir y al verlo dormir tan tranquilamente se tranquilizo al notar que ya no tenia fiebre. Se levanto para buscar algo de comida y dejar dormir un rato más al antiguo merodeador. Cerca de ella estaba el árbol de manzanas que comieron el día anterior, se acerco a el para poder coger algún fruto para poder comer. Era algo grande y solo podría coger las manzanas si se subía en él. El problema fue ese, al intentar subir en el árbol el tronco era tan ancho que no conseguía subir y se caía al suelo.

.- Hay una manera más fácil de coger la fruta – escucho una voz detrás de ella. La muchacha al girarse podo ver que James ya sé había levantado y parecía estar tan calmado como siempre

-¿Cómo entonces?- contesto Hermione algo frustrada al no encontrar ninguna solución por ella sola

.- Me transformo y tu te subirás encima mío, entonces puedes coges las manzanas que crees que nos vamos a comeremos

.- Pero tienes que descansa. Ayer pensaba que te ibas a morir- le contesto Hermione algo preocupada

.- Naa! Estoy mucho mejor –contesto Potter sonriendo

.- Pero necesitas descansar –le contesto de nuevo rápidamente

.- Nop. Estoy bien y he conseguido todo lo que necesito: algo de comida, agua y una hermosa compañía - contesto James haciendo muecas y Hermione ruborizándose

.-No soy hermosa –murmuro la chica reservada

.- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? Mírate eres realmente hermosa –le contesto James al escuchar la frase. Hermione sacudió la cabeza

.- No me lo creo – susurró ella. James le cogió la cara con las manos suavemente

.- Escúchame a mí, tú eres hermosa a tu manera. Tienes un pelo precioso, tus ojos hipnotizan a todo el mundo y tu lado emocional es lo mejor de todo –contesto él sonriendo con gusto.

Hermione miro como el hombre sé levantaba y con un pequeño estallido se transformo. Un ciervo marrón, alto y de ojos azules, con una majestuosa cornamenta estaba allí parado mirando a la chica.

Hermione camino hacia él y el animal se doblo con sus piernas delanteras en una inclinación. Ella sé subió encima del ciervo para que después este se levantara cuidadosamente para que la chica no cayera. De repente el animal camino hacia el árbol y subió sus piernas delanteras, Hermione consiguió coger unas cuantas manzanas. James al ver que la chica ya había cogido algunas se transformo de nuevo con ella todavía subida aferrada detrás de él. Granger al darse cuanta de la situación y se ruborizo, Potter al ver la cara de la chica sonrió pero no dijo nada solo cogió una de las manzanas y se sentó en la sombra del árbol.

.- ¿Cómo puede ser que estés vivo? Pensé que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado te mato junto con Lily- Hermione hico final mente la pregunta que tenia en la cabeza desde que había sabido que James Potter el padre de su mejor amigo estaba vivo

.- Bueno no morí exactamente. Al recibir la maldición asesina quede algo así como un coma muggle. Soy un príncipe de fuego, solo puedo morir si no me queda algo o alguien en el mundo de los vivos y en el momento que me alcanzara la maldición vivos estaba mi hijo Harry y mi esposa Lily –dijo James

.- ¿Un príncipe de fuego? No son... como decirlo... ¿peligrosos? - pregunto Hermione sorprendida

.- Bueno tienen los mismos prejuicios que los hombres lobos, la gente cree que son viciosos y malvados –contesto James, al escucharlo Hermione hizo una mueca sabiendo que estaba hablando de su antiguo profesor: Remus Lupin

.- Remus no es nada vicioso y mucho menos malvado- contesto la chica.

.- ¿Conoces a Remus? –pregunto el hombre sorprendido

.- Si, él fue nuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en tercer año. Descubrí que era un Licántropo después de que Snape nos mandar un trabajo sobre licántropos. Estoy segura que Lupin extraña las caminatas nocturnas con los merodeadores en su forma de animago –le dijo Hermione

.- ¡Que! ¿Que enseña Snape?

.- Pociones

.- Ey! ¿Cómo sabes que somos animagos? –pregunto sorprendido

.- Sirius y Remus nos lo dijo a Harry, a Ron y a mí –al escuchar eso a James se le ilumino los ojos de alegría

.- ¿¿Están vivos?

.- Si, ¿¿pensabas que estaban muertos?

.-Bueno los hombres lobo viven solamente entre 15 y 20 años. Eso significa que Remus a sido uno de lico por 30 años contando que el fue mordido cuando solamente tenia 5 y ahora tiene 35, aparte pensaba que Sirius fue enviado a Azkaban

.- Sirius escapo de la prisión cuando íbamos a tercero y los hombres lobos mueren por suicidio o por depresión y Remus es muy fuerte para eso –Hermione rió al ver la cara que tenia James (OO)

.- Bueno si cualquier persona viva puede escapar de Azkaban ese tiene que ser Sirius – dijo cuidadosamente James- ¿Dices que Snape es profesor? Pensaba que era espía

.- Es un espía, pero no sé por que Dumbeldore confía en él –contesto Hermione

.- Bueno lo tiene que hacer de alguna manera, si Dumbeldore piensa que es de los nuestro es que tiene alguna prueba –contesto- ¿Pero como puede Snape ser profesor? Es un idota –agrego James

.- ¿Y lo dices tu siendo un príncipe de fuego? –dijo Hermione algo nerviosa

.- Confía en mi, si fuera uno de los malos tu ya estarías echa cenizas –bromeo el hombre Potter, no dijeron nada mas esa mañana y se la pasaron comiendo manzanas y tumbados en el agradable sol de la mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James miraba a la muchacha cuidadosamente. Era una chica agradable, su belleza física no es que sé podía decir que fuera una figura diez, sin embargo lo que le asombro fue su belleza emocional, era asombroso lo que podía saber la chica. James sitio una oleada de tristeza. Ella seguramente que ya tendría novio, el no sabia por que pero le incomodaba el estar enamorándose de ella, pero no podía hacer nada. De repente sus miradas se cruzaron, eso hizo que el corazón de James saltara de alergia y él sabía lo que representaba esas sensaciones, pero él intentaba no hacer caso mientras que él tenía una misión más importante que hacer. Él tenia que hacer que Hermione llegara a Hogwarts antes de que empezaran las clases el 1 de septiembre ¿qué aria Harry al verlo?¿Que diría el mismo? James sonrió pensando en donde podrían vivir. James estaba enamorado de Hermione, que era la mejor amiga de Harry y Ron y Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione. Por otra parte Harry era algo sobre protector con la chica, Ron estaba celoso de Harry pensando que este también le gustaba su amiga. Ahora Ron estaría celoso de James. ¿Y que aria Harry odiaría a su padre por que este quería sobreproteger a Hermione? James sacudió su cabeza furiosamente, todos esos pensamientos le daban dolor de cabeza.

.- ¿Así pues... Emmm... tienes novio?- pregunto James intentado y esperando sonar curioso. Al escuchar la pregunto Hermione se ruborizo

.- No

.-¿En serio? –pregunto ante la negación James. A Hermione le pareció haber escuchado un tomas mas alegre, pero pensó que eso era imposible

.- Bueno, estaba con Victor Krum pero el lo dejo –dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros

.-¿Te dejo? Bastado –murmuro James con rabia. Hermione hizo muecas

.-Si, por lo menos tú lo sabes. Todos piensan que él el mas grande. Es jugador del equipo de Quiddich de Bulgaria, en la posición de buscador –dijo Hermione algo reservado. James le sonrió tristemente

.-¿Que sientes por él?

.-No lo se, el lo dejo, incluso no parecía triste al decírmelo si no todo lo contrario parecía feliz al liberarse de mi –ella susurro soltando un sollazo

-Hey- murmuro James tirando de ella hacia su pecho –Shhh... no llores, todo estará bien yo estoy aquí- murmuraba para reconfortar a Hermione acariciando el pelo de Hermione al cabo de unos minutos Hermione se separo del hombre

.-Empape tu camisa –ella susurro ruborizándose poco a poco

.-No pasa nada. Pensaba que la camisa necesitaba limpiarse de todos modos –intento sonar divertido James acariciándole la cabeza –no imaginaba que eso te trastornaba. Lo siento Hermione –susurro él

.-Estoy bien. Apenas no puedo creer que me pusiera a llorar –murmuro ella tristemente

.-No es malo llorar Hermione, hacerlo puede curar viejas heridas –murmuro Hermione cabeceo

.-¿James?

.-¿Sí?

.-No te vayas- susurro poniendo su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho del hombre

.-No, solo te estoy llevando a Hogwarts –Hermione cabeceo débilmente- significa que ahora nos vamos.

.-Oh! Tenemos que caminar –pregunto dudosa Hermione

.-Naa! ¡¡Si quieres puedes montar encima de mí! Bueno si quieres –agrego James, Hermione cabeceo y James se transformo ayudando a Hermione a subirse encima de él. Giro al rededor para mirar para donde tenían que ir y empezó a correr y salto una alambrada de púas sin hacer caso a los gritos de asombro de Hermione. Iba tan rápido que no paro en lo que quedaba de día, la chica se quedo sorprendida por la velocidad del animal.

Finalmente, unos minutos antes de que empezara a oscurecer James paro jadeando y no le importo cambiarse para dormir. Hermione se tumbo al lado de él pegándose al cuerpo del animal para no coger frió

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin estaban sentados silenciosamente con un baso de licor en una mano. Ambos estaban preocupados por Harry, el hijo de su mejor amigo, pero en esos momentos se preocupaban mas de Hermione. Encontraron muertos a sus padres después del ataque de los mortifegos, pero de ella aun no sabían nada, Remus pensaba que la chica se había ido lejos de su casa, después de todo ella sabia lo que podían hacer los mortifegos a los muggles. Sirius estaba un poco más histérico

.-La cogieron Remus, la utilizaran probablemente como juguete para sus enfermos juegos- dijo Sirius después de leer el diario 'el profeta.'

Esos días estaban asustados por leer el diario, y encontrar alguna trágica noticia para la chica. Remus se dispuso a leer el periódico

.- Lo leemos juntos –dijo Remus. Sirius cabeceo y tomo el periódico, buscando algún articulo relacionado, se paro en uno:

**AUN FALTA UNA MUCHACHA DESPUES DEL ATAQUE _"DEL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO__"_**

Hermione Granger de 15 años de edad todavía no ha sido encontrada después de un ataque a la pequeña ciudad donde vivía con sus padres. Un vecino próximo dice que: _"Oímos gritos y gritos pero no vimos a la muchacha salir de la casa."_ Después de una larga búsqueda el ministro de magia a dado a la muchacha por muerta mientras nos hacemos muchas preguntas

Remus y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro

-¿Ya le dan por muerta? –dijo Sirius furioso

.-Pero esto no puede ser, digo, no la buscaran mas, puede ser que no estuviera en su casa en esos momentos y al escuchar los ruidos se fue corriendo y ya no se encontrara en la ciudad

.- dijo Remus algo mas calmado que Sirius.

.- La echaremos de menos –susurro Sirius tristemente.


	4. La llegada a Hogwarts

_Siento si hay alguna falta es que no va bien el corrector del ordenador y ya son las 2.00 AM y tengo algo de sueño_

__

* * *

__

_15 de agosto, 9:00 PM_

__

James estaba transformando en ciervo mientras que Hermione estaba subida encima de él. El animago iba lento y había decidido no parar durante toda la noche. El sol ya se estaba escondiendo y empezaban a salir las primeras estrellas de un brillo intenso. El hombre Potter sonrió, las estrellas siempre le recordaban a su mejor amigo Sirius Black, mientras que la luna le hacia pensar en Remus Lupin. La luna estaba en esos momentos en su primer trimestre mostrando un semi circulo perfecto. James empezó a acelerar un poco el paso y Hermione sonrió nerviosamente al notar como una fresca brisa daba contra su cara. A la chica le encantaba estar subida en Prongs, pero sobretodo le gustaba que él estuviera a su lado

_1 de septiembre, 9:00 AM_ (N/T: Siento pasar tantos días de golpe pero la autora lo a echo así)

El sol brillaba espléndidamente encima de ellos calentándolos. James bostezo y se estiro para desperezarse, mientras Hermione estaba acurrucada a su lado murmurando en sueños palabras sin sentido. James al verla hico muecas y la sacudió levemente para que se despertara.

- ¿Que? –murmuro ella lentamente

- La bella durmiente se tiene que levantar

- Mmm... todo el mundo sabe como se despertó la bella durmiente –dijo cerrando de nuevo los ojos

- ¿Como?

- Con un beso de su príncipe azul –contesto Hermione. James a escuchar eso sé sorprendió. Entonces con una amplia mueca, él tiro de ella en una posición cómoda para los dos y unió sus labios con los de la chica. Hermione al sentir la presión sobre sus labios sé sorprendió. Ella no se preocupaba por el beso pensando que se derritiera allí mismo con ese beso, asta que final mente el se separo y se pudo de pie

- ¿Vamos? ¡Estamos a solo cinco millas del castillo!. -Exclamo él, pero Hermione parecía estar en estado de Shock nadie antes le había besado antes de esa manera.

- Sí, vamos –murmuro ella

Caminaron a trabes del bosque, Hermione permanecía al lado de James ya que ella no conocía el bosque y por que al lado de él sé sentía segura y protegida.

- Así pues, ¿eres un estudiante de los que sacan buenas notas o de las mas bajas? –pregunto James

- Soy la estudiante que saca mejor nota en mi curso –contesto lentamente y con orgullo. James al escuchar eso hizo muecas

- OH, entiendo. Eres algo parecida a Lily en sus años de estudiante

- ¿No la echas de menos?

- Sé que ella esta con migo y que desearía que fuera feliz y que saliera y por que no casarme con otra mujer. Eso si encuentro a alguien- agrego el cuidadosamente. Hermione cabeceo. Él es un hombre fuerte- pensó Hermione- si fuera yo estaría deprimida

- Creo que estamos cerca del castillos. Reconozco esta parte del bosque –dijo ella repentinamente, mientras su lengua pasaba distraídamente sobre sus labios recordando el beso dado por James

- Si, ¿pero como vamos a explicar esto? Todos piensan que estoy muerto y el ministerio de magia habrá hecho lo mismo con tigo al no encontrarte – dijo repentinamente James

- ¿Por que el ministro me buscaría? -pregunto una confusa Herminio

- Tu casa fue atacada por mortífegos y a tus padres le encontraron muertos. El ministerio habrá dicho a los aurores que te encontraran. Al haber pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces y no saber nada de ti te harán dado por muerta- dijo James algo reservado

- OH, ¡Hey! Quizás me dieron un entierro – dijo Hermione riendo. James sonri

- Uh!!! Me dieron un entierro ¿piensas que se asustaran al verme? Ya sabes creerán que soy un fantasma o algo –dijo el lentamente

- Si, quizás ¡Hey mira! ¡ La casa de Hagrid! –chillo Hermione excitada.

- ¿Vamos al castillo o quieres ir a ver a Hagrid primero? -Pido él a Hermione la cual dijo que le daba igual

- Creo que mejor ir a ver al Prof. Dumbeldore. ¡¡O no!!!

- ¿Que pasa? –pregunto al sentir a la chica chillar

- ¡El banquete!!!! Son las 9:00 PM! – Chillo Hermione tirando de la camiseta de James. El chico Potter murmuro algo y se levanto y se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Pararon cuando oyeron al ver al director dando el discurso de bienvenida.

- Siento comunicaros que un alumno no vendrá este curso debido a las artes oscuras y a los mortifegos. El cuerpo de Hermione Granger no fue encontrado, si no que el 10 de agosto la declararon muerta. –Dijo Dumbeldore tristemente. Hermione se acerco a la puesta para escuchar lo que decían. Pudo oír como la gente hablaba sorprendida y algunos lloraban. James miro a la chica y ella cabeceo. Él levanto la mana y estaba a punto de golpearla, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que debas entrar todavía –murmuro ella. James le dijo que si con la cabeza y retrocedió para atrás

- Hey Hermione. Si me necesitas para cualquier cosa ven al bosque y búscame en mi forma de animagos ¿ok?

- De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado –murmuro ella. Él cabeceo y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Después de perder de vista a James ella suspiro y abrió la puerta con una débil sonrisa, mientras algunas personas se sorprendieron y se quedaban en Shock

- Umm, lo siento por ser la ultima director –se disculpó ella y tomo un asiento en la mesa de Griffindor algo reservada. La escuela se estremeció y la cena trascurrió en silencio mientras algunos profesores miraban a la chica sorprendidos por esa aparición

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban hacia la torre de Griffindor lentamente. No fue asta que llegaron que Hermione se dio cuenta de un detalle que colgaba de la túnica de Harry

- ¿Harry que es eso? –pidió ella cuidadosamente. Harry sonrió cansado. Ante ese gesto Hermione suponía que no era la primera que le había hecho esa pregunta. El se desengancho de la túnica y se lo mostró a su amiga, al verla pudo comprobar que era una chapa de perfecto

- Ship –Dijo él como si estuviera leyéndole la mente –me han echo perfecto creas o no, ahora puedo sacarle puntos a los Slytherin –él hizo muecas en Hermione, pero ella en esos mementos estaba pensando en James.

- Hey Herms, ¿Donde as estado este tiempo?- pregunto Ron mirando fijamente a su amiga, Harry al escuchar la pregunta también la miro. Sus dos amigos aun estaban en Shock por el hecho de que Hermione aun estuviera viva

- Bueno –Dijo Hermione cuidadosamente- Los Mortifegos me cogieron. Me asuste realmente, pero mientras me estaban llevando a su guarida conseguí escapar gracias a un despiste de estos cuando uno tropezó, la situación era realmente divertida aunque estaba algo asustada –dijo Hermione riendo. Ron levanto una ceja mirando hacia su amigo que se encogió de hombros. Hermione miro al chico Potter sabia que el no le había creído, pero que en esos momentos no le preguntaría nada que ya llegaría el momento para hacerlo

- Hey ¿sabes la contraseña? –pregunto él en voz alta a Ron. Hermione sonrió agradeciéndole por eso aunque no lo entendía ¿Harry no estaba enfadado por que ella estuviera mintiendo? Al parecer no

- Aquí tú eres el perfecto no me mires a mí –Contesto Ron

- Umm...

- Un memento, ¿puedo hablar con usted Srta. Granger?- los tres se giraron y se encontraron cara a cara con Albus Dumbeldore

- Por supuesto director –contesto ella nerviosa

- ¡No llegues tarde! –le dijo Harry haciéndose sonar como Percy Weasley, pero Hermione pudo distinguir algo de diversión en su voz, mientras sus dos amigos se echaban a reír, después de eso la chica siguió la director

- Srta. Granger ¿Sabe por que la e llamado? –pregunto él. Hermione cabeceo

- S

- Llegaste bajo circunstancias algo inusual. Entenderá por que me siento algo inquiero por eso

- ¿Usted cree que me e pasado al lado oscuro? –pregunto Hermione sorprendida

- Hermione, las yo no sospecho que estés al lado oscuro, pero como puedes explicar que los mortifegos atacaron tu hogar y matando a tus padres ¿Por qué esa tu aquí? ¿Por que no te mataron a ti también? –pregunto Dumbeldore

- Oh profesor!!! Emmm... –tartamudeo Hermione. Ante esa respuesta y al ver el tartamudeo de la chica el profesor frunció el ceño. El no pensaba que una respuesta así seria tan complicada de responder ¿El se dejaba alguna cosa por alto? Posiblemente, pero... ¿qué era?

- Srta. Granger, si no se siente cómoda con esa pregunta no cal que la conteste, si quiere mañana por la noche me la contesta- Le dijo él. Hermione cabeceo, y Dumbeldore pudo ver que en la cara de Hermione había alguna que otra lagrima

- Gracias.

- No pasa nada, ahora Srta. Granger será mejor vaya a dormir- Dijo el director, después e que la chica se marchara el director cogió un puñado de polvos y los lanzo en la chimenea

- Severus ¿Podría hablar con tigo por favor? –Llamo él

- Sí director – Pidió el profesor de pociones con su voz fría.

- Dime Severus, ¿Cual es la mejor manera para conseguir la respuesta de un chica adolescente?

- Paciencia profesor, paciencia ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –Contesto Snape

- ¿Cuánto tarda en dártela?

- Depende del tema

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Toman diez minutos en decir que té odian y diez meses en decir que te aman –Contesto Snape –¿Por qué?

- La Srta. Granger no me dijo donde estaba –Contesto Dumbeldore- no e conseguido que me deja donde a estada ¿Ella esta avergonzada?

- Puede que solo este algo trastornada

- Lo siento por interrumpirte Severus ya te puedes ir

- Buenos días director o mejor dicho noches –Snape se fue dejando al mago más viejo sin hablar y confuso

James había habitado inmediatamente en el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador. Nadie podría encontrarlo en ese sitio, y él tenia acceso fácil a las montañas de Hogsmeade si él necesitaba andar un poco sin ser visto. El se preocupo por Hermione, no sabia lo que le podía estar soportando en esos momentos. De repente sonrió mientras recordaba el beso de esa mañana, si uno le pudiera llamar a eso beso. En cambio él estaba extrañado ¡Él podría ser su padre! Él sabia que eso era amor, pero eso estaba acompañado de algo más. Algo que era raro en la mente de James Potter. Era una sensación extraña ¿Por qué él estaba tan incomodo? ¿Ella lo amaba o pensaba que era una molestia?. En esos momentos el también estaba confuso y de repente sé acordó de algo: Su hijo estaba en el colegio. Todo eso era extraño. Todo era diferente cuando él tenia un pasado en el mundo mágico. Con todo esos pensamientos en la cabeza el hombre sé durmió.

* * *

Asta aquí llega él capitulo espero que os haya gustado. Bueno el capítulo es algo corto, aunque uno tampoco se puede quejar representa que el final de este seria el 6º en ingles, lo que pasa que uno algunos capítulos ya que a veces me parecen cortos.

Si alguien le la historia que tengo _"un año con los merodeadores"_ intentare tener el siguiente capitulo para antes del miércoles, el problema que últimamente no estoy con ánimos para escribir TT

**Galadriel Malfoy**: Wolaaaa!!! Cuando pueda le dejo un mensaje a la autora felicitándola de tu parte .

**sarah black patryn**: HOLA!!!! La verdad es q Jimmy no a salida mucho en este capitulo y el reencuentro con sus amigos aun tardara bastante en leerlo, en el fic original no se encuentran asta él capitulo 42 mas o menos y antes tienen q pasar mas cosas y antes tiene que hacer su aparición Voldy y Snape tendrá un papel más importante en la historia y haber algo de romance entre James y Hermione, Espero que sigas leyendo y actualiza tu fic que me gusta mucho

**Luna-Wood**: Yo esta pareja la descubrí como tu, por curiosidad pero en el apartado de ingles y mira ahora traduciendo una de ellas. Espero que sigas leyendo

**DrakeMalfoy**: Me alegro que te guste esta pareja y también las felicitaciones no me las tendrías que dar a mí si no a la autora de la historia yo de momento solo la estoy traduciendo .

DEJAD REWIEW 

_ATTE_

_HERMS MALFOY_

_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA_

_MIEMBRO DE LA LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS_

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA 

_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTI-PETER_

_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTIPETTIGREW_

_MIEMBRO DE LA OERDEN DE CORNAMENTA_

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN DE POTTER 


	5. Working our butts off

Los personajes son de JKRowling y la trama es de Elven Girl nn la hisotoria original se llama **Shattered** **Life**

** Vidas** **rotas**

****

** Working our butts off**

****

Ron y Hermione entraron en el gran comedor y tomaron asiento en la mesa de Griffindor.

Ron suspiro.

.- Estoy cansando- refunfuñó Ron con voz somnolienta.

.- Bueno si no te hubieras pasado más de la mitad de la noche murmurando sobre alguien, creo que no tendrías tanto sueño –Murmuro Harry mientras le daba un bocado a una tostada. Hermione sorprendida miro a su amigo pelirrojo

.- ohh¿Quien es la afortunada Ron?- Hermione pregunto con impaciencia. Ron murmuro algo vagamente como "eh duh nuh". Hermione levanto una ceja mientras Harry sonrió ante esa pregunta. Hermione al ver el gesto del chico Potter giro para mirarle a la cara.

.- ¿Que? – Pregunto el chico al sentirse observado.

.- ¡Tú lo sabes! –Dijo ella con impaciencia. Harry sonrió ante de levantando una ceja

.- Eso es un secreto entre Ron, yo y el cielo

.- ¡Bien¿Eh… todavía te gusta Cho? –Pregunto ella esperando coger a su amigo por el punto sensible. Ante esa pregunta, Harry escupió el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo. Ron empezó a reír disimiladamente, y al final de la mesa de Griffindor, Ginny Weasley había pasado a tener uno de los colores de la bandera de Griffindor

.- ¡No, Para tu información, estoy saliendo con Ginny

.- ¡Ah¡Harry felicidades! –Grito Hermione, Ron puso los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento de su amiga

.- Cundo Harry vino a casa este verano no paraba de mirarla, la persiguió la primera noche al jardín de casa después de la cena y él le dijo: Ginny, desde segundo año que te amo ¿Quieres salir con migo? Y claro sabes que mi hermana le gusta Harrry desde hace siglos, así que tienes la respuesta

.- ¿La primera noche? –Pregunto Hermione, a lo que el chico de pelo azabache cabeceó con una sonrisa

.- Es estupendo, nunca pensé que esto me pasaría a mi- Murmuro el felizmente.

.- ¡A Harry¡Estoy tan feliz por ti¿A todos los Potter les atraen las pelirrojas o algo similar? –Dijo ella alegremente, Harry cabeceó.

.- Desde luego, papa se puso loco y casi estrangula a Harry –Dijo Ron alegremente. Fred y George Weasley, que estaban en su último año de colegio, se echaron encima de su hermano

.- Y recuerda Harry, si Ginny no es virgen cuando nos vayamos a casa, tu no vuelve –Dijo Geroge alegremente

.- Oh! Eso es lo que papa dijo. Es estupendo verte de nuevo Hermione¿Escuchaste las buenas noticias? –Pregunto Fred cabeceando hacia Ginny. De repente Ron se atraganto mientras miraba el papel que tenia en la mano

.- ¿Que pasa Ron? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida. Ginny se rió.

.- ¡Tenemos pociones los lunes¿Hay algún modo mejor de comenzar la semana? –Ron grito. Harry sonrió abiertamente y trato de contestar, pero se ocupo antes de Ginny

.- ¡Eh Romeo! - Grito Fred fuerte. Harry se separo de Ginny y el muchacho rió tontamente.

.- Aww! Chicos¿No podéis dejar que termine? –Pregunto Harry volviendo hacia su novia, pero Fred y George arrastraron literalmente a Ginny como locos mientras refunfuñaban celosamente. Ron suspiró.

.- Estupendo ¡Tenemos doble hora de poción el lunes¡Como si la sesión de tortura no fuera bastante! –Refunfuño el pelirrojo. Harry gimió

.- Si y luego transformación para el resto de la tarde

.- ¿Que¿Tenemos doble de transformación el primer día?- Pregunto Ron. El muchacho que sobrevivió cabeceó tristemente.

.- Esa mujer va a acabar con nosotros- Dijo el. Hermione sonrió ante eso

.- Bueno vamos ya para clase- Dijo la muchacha, y el trío se dirigió hacia las mazmorras

* * *

Snape andaba por el pasillo entre los estudiantes

.- Ahora estoy seguro que han perdido la cabeza durante el verano mientras utilizaban sus hormonas, Es cierto que están en una época que las tengan en movimiento cada instante, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a ir a una clase llena de adolescentes hormonales- Snape gruño. La clase se miro entre ellas. Draco Malfoy se rió disimuladamente y murmuro algo a Crabbe y Goyle

.- Diez puntes menos a Slytherin, Sr. Malfoy, no quiero ningún tipo de risa en mi clase –Gruño Snape. Malfoy dio un pequeño saltito y miro fijamente a Snape en shock

.- Pero… -Empezó el rubio. Snape suspiro

.- Quince puntos

.- Eso no es justo…

.- Veinte y ahora cierre su boca o serán cincuenta –Contesto Snape seriamente

Harry y Ron fruncieron el ceño el uno al otro. Si Snape quitaba puntos a Slytehrin, seguramente el profesor con mucho gusto quitaría muchos mas a Griffindor como el sabia hacer. Hermione miro sorprendida a si profesor ¿Snape quitando puntos a su propia casa? Eso era muy extraño. Snape se sentó en la mesa del profesor, pasó sus ojos en Harry y pocos segundos después miro directamente a Hermione y su cara palideció. Ron miro a su amigo con una ceja levantada y este le hico un movimiento como diciendo que también estaba confundido. Snape tembló mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa, entonces el profesor se levanto y se acerco hacia la mesa de la muchacha de Griffindor, mientras esta miraba detenidamente su caldero vació.

.- Granger – La voz del profesor se podía ver que estaba tenso- Quédese después de clase, tenemos que hablar sobre su trabajo –El rastro de la clase paso tranquilo, sin contar que la poción de Neville cambio el color del pelo de Harry a un color rojo.

.- Lo… lo… lo siento Harry – Tartamudeo Neville.

.- Longbottom¡La poción suponía que tena que aumentar la energía, no cambiar el color de pelo de Potter! –La cara del muchacho palideció

Después de ese incidente la clase paso tranquilamente hasta que el profesor la dio por finalizada lo cual hico que todos salieron rápido del lugar, mientras Hermione se acercaba a la mesa del profesor. El hombre se froto la cabeza

.- Stra. Granger¿Mientras estaba con los Mortifagos, conoció a alguien que no debería estar hay? –Pregunto despacio Snape?

Hermione palideció¿Snape sospechaba algo¿Sabia el que James estaba vivo?

.- No profesor Snape

.- No le creo –Contesto simplemente el profesor. Hermione parpadeo.

.- ¿Qué quiere decir?

.- ¿Encontró alguna persona con la que tuvo relaciones?

.- ¡Eso es un asunto personal! –Grito ella. Snape suspiro

.- Se puede ir, y cuando se atreva a decirme la verdad, venga a mi despacho

.- Bien –Dijo Jadeando, y corrió hacia la puerta. Mientras la chica giraba una esquino se encontró con Ron y Harry. Los tres se fueron al gran comedor, ya estando allí, Harry suspiro frustrado de repente.

.- Hermione nos escondes algo ¿Qué es? –Pregunto el chico que vivió. Hermione suspiro.

.- No es nada importante

.- ¡Dínoslo!

.- Harry ¡No puedo! –Ella jadeo

.- ¿Por qué no? –Dijo Ron. Hermione gimió

.- ¡No puedo! –Contesto ella otra vez.

.- ¡Hermione! –Dijo Harry levantando la voz. En ese mismo ínstate una lechuza se paro delante de la chica. Hermione desato y empezó a leer la carta. La letra era limpia y elegante

Hermione

Odio hacer esto, pero tengo que decirte algo ¿Puedes venir el viernes por la noche al sauce boxeador? Me gustaría mucho que vinieras

Atte

James Potter

Hermione sonrió abiertamente. La chica se preguntaba que era lo que quería James, pensaba que él la olvidaría después de dejarla en Hogwarts. Doblo la carta de nuevo y la guardo en la mochila.

.- ¿De quien es? –Pregunto Ron

.- No te importa

.- ¿Era de Krum?

.- Ron, Victor y yo hemos terminado –Dijo simplemente la chica y saco un trozo de pergamino y se dispuso a escribir.

Hola (No puedo escribir tu nombre por que tengo dos amigos leyendo esto mientras escribo)

Estoy encantada de hacer lo que me pides, te veré entonces

Atte

Hermione

Ato la carta a la pierna de la lechuza y esta salio volando

.- ¿Es un de chico verdad? –Pregunto el prelirrojo exigiendo una respuesta.

.- No te importa Ron ¿vale? –Gruño Hermione. Ron murmuro algo y el trío se dirigió hacia el aula de transfiguración, listos para empezar la clase

.- Ya sabes como es –Dijo Harry mientras se sentaban en sus sitio – No esta en peligro ¿Por que te preocupas?

.- Por que puede que sea un mortifago con quien este –Contesto el pelirrojo. Harry sonrió

.- Si, pero eso realmente no importa Ron ¿No es Hogwarts el lugar mas seguro para todo el mundo?

.- Sr, Potter – Harry levanto la vista y se ruborizo. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada sobre la mesa del profesor mirando fijamente al chico que sobrevivió.

.- Ahora, vamos a estudiar a los animagos mas a fondo ¿Puede alguien decirme alguien que implica la acción de hacerse animago? – Hermione levanto la mano- ¿Si Srta. Granger?

.- Desde luego, si tú te vas a convertir en un animago tienes que registrare en el ministerio de magia o serias considerado como ilegal –Dijo Hermione

.- Excelente ¿Algo mas¿Si, Sr. Potter? –Pregunto la profesora sorprendida de que Harry contribuyera en la clase

.- Tienes que escoger el animal que se parece a ti o será mas difícil, digamos que si escoges a un animal al azar seria mas difícil. Así, que tienes que investigar y encontrar el animal mas parecido a ti –Dijo Harry despacio. Hermione miro al muchacho fijamente y sorprendida

.- Excelente. Eso es verdad, Sr. Potter. No se como puede saber eso, era lo que estudiaremos hoy, 10 puntos para Griffindor- Contesto McGonagall sorprendida- Ahora todos coged el libro y empezad a trabajar-

.- Eso estuvo bien Harry- Dijo Ron impresionado. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros

.- Sr. Potter ¿Sabe usted como son llamados esos animales que son elegidos?

.- Si Phenotype- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, McGonagall cabeceó

.- Tienes el talento de tu padre y la inteligencia de tu madre- Dijo la profesora con una pequeña sonrisa. Veinte minutos más tarde Ron suspiro

.- Estupendo, Soy un zorro rojo –Refunfuño el pelirrojo. Hermione sonrió abiertamente

.- Yo un águila –Contesto la chica. Harry sacudió la cabeza

.- Yo, ern, Wow, soy un mustang! Un caballo salvaje- Murmuro Harry. Hermione cabeceó y empezó a leer sobre su Phenotype. En el libro ponía;

**AGUILA**: Estupendo, eres una persona simpática, aunque eres inconciente de tu belleza natural. ¿Naciste para volad o prefieres andar lentamente por la vida? Piensas las consecuencias antes de tomar medidas.

Harry miro detenidamente en la página y leyó en voz alta:

**MUSTANG**: Inteligente, poderoso y lealmente a quien le quien le tengas prefunda confianza. Valoras la amistad. Eres desafiante. Nadie le dice donde ir. Eres un líder nato.

Ron sonrió abiertamente y leyó sobre el zorro rojo:

**ZORRO ROJO**: Eres astuto y no te importa entristecer a los demás si tu te sientes mejor. Sabes que no es popular pero quieres ser notado ante todos.

.- Ey! Es tu descripción Ron- Murmuró Harry. Hermione rió y ron cabeceó

.- Me gusta lo que dice. Nadie le dice donde ir ¡Esto suena a Harry Potter! –Contesto la chica

.- ¡Um¿Inconciente de tu belleza natural¿Como? –Dijo Potter alegremente. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

.- Ahora que todos tenéis vuestro Phenotype estudiares ese animal y el lunes aréis una poción para PRE-trasformase en su animal –Dijo McGonagall, la clase finalizo y todos salieron del aula. Ese ejercicio había durado toda la tarde

.- Bueno, no era muy difícil ¿no? – Dijo Ron. Harry sonrió

.-Seguro ron, seguro

* * *

XD XD XD al final me decidí a traducir otro capitulo P La verdad que no me acordaba del fic y gracias a un mail que me llego hace poco me acorde de él P lo se no tengo remedio TT y hoy mirando la carpeta de los fics me he encontrado ya mas de medio capitulo traducido y yo sin saberlo ¬¬U

No voy a asegurar que tarde poco para el próximo capitulo, primero de todo por que mañana mismo empiezo tres semanas de practicas y no tendré tiempo para nada TT aparte que quiero acabar alguno de los que he empezado por mi cuenta y no traducción que la verdad es que me cuesta bastante traducir ya que soy un negada para los idiomas UU Pero bueno no os preocupéis, no pienso tardad tanto esta vez ya que me leerle el fic de nuevo y mientras ire traduciendo (es que me han entrado ganas de leérmelo de nuevo y no me acuerdo como iba p)

Bueno después de enrollarme diciendo estupideces a responder los review's:

**NOELIA: **Siento tanto haber tardado con el capitulo y mas siendo solo 7 pag y lo de abandonar el fic OO ni loca, aunque tenga que perder horas de sueño como ahora (son las 2.05 AM) para escribir el fic lo hago, y lo de hacer otro fic sobre esta pareja TT de momento no quiero empacar ningún otro, pero cuando acabe alguno de los que tenga lo mas seguro que escriba alguno estoy pensando hacer un trio xD entre Herms-James-Sirius aunque ya se vera XD nos vemos, prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar

**ROSARIO: **TT Lo siento he tardado siglos en actualizar, pero aquí tienes el capitulo prometo no tardar tanto para el siguiente nn nos vemos.

**ALATARLADYOFTHERING: **Aquí tienes otro capitulo me alegro que te gusten mis fics

**X: **Haber como te lo digo para que no te ofendas, me da igual que no te guste, eres el unic que se a quejado de la traducción entre ¿cuantas¿15¿20? Personas que leen el fic, así que voy a pasar de ti, aparte si no te gusta no lo habrás directamente

**Galadriel Malfoy**: Hola aquí tienes el capitulo he tardado bastante ya le diré a la autora tu opinión aunque Oo lleva mas que yo sin actualizar el fic así que esperemos que cuando llegue a la traducción del capitulo 43 este ya los sig cap

**sarah** **black patryn : **Hei por donde te as metido, llevas siglos también sin actualizar ;; quiero saber que le pasa a Mione y a Siri, sobre la reacción de Harry al ver a su padre aunque tienes que esperar ya que esta hacia el capitulo 40 nos vemos y si pasas continua el fic porfa

Atte

H. M

M. O. S


	6. Taken Into Gentle Hands

Los personajes son de JKRowling y la trama es de Elven Girl nn la hisotoria original se llama **Shattered** **Life**

**Vidas** **rotas**

****

**Taken Into Gentle Hands **

6 de septiembre, 15:00

.- ¡Harry, Ron prestad atención! - La voz de Remus Lupin estropeó la fingida pelea que tenían Ron y Harry. Hermione se rió de ellos. Era la tarde del viernes y el trío estaba animado al recordar q su mejor profesor estaba de vuelta. Lupin suspiro - Ustedes dos son imposibles- Refunfuño- Ahora por favor copiad estas notas- Dijo Lupin sacudiendo su cabeza. Harry y Ron rieron alegremente. El licántropo casi nunca expulsaba a nadie, él solo les daba detención después de advertirles un par de veces. Remus gruño, se sabia q a Remus no le gustaba escribir, si podía siempre daba lecciones prácticas.

.- ¡Chicos¡Prestad atención¡Este año tenemos los O.W.L.s! -Chillo Hermione. Los dos levantaron una ceja, pero terminaron su 'pelea' y empezaron a escribir las notas

.- Ahora escribid un ensayo de criaturas con aspecto humano, tenéis q entregarlo el martes. Buenos días- Todo el mundo excepto Ron, Harry y Hermione salieron de clase. Él trío se quedó para hablar con su profesor

.- ¿Entonces Dumbeldore te dejo hacer clase otra vez? - Pregunto Ron contento. Lupin suspiro.

.- Él no me dejo exactamente. Mejor dicho me obligo ha hacerlo -Dijo Remus

.- ¡Bien! Por lo menos sabes q te queremos como profesor- Contesto Harry con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al profesor

.- Gracias Harry, realmente necesitaba escuchar eso- Dijo Remus riendo, a lo q Harry simplemente sonrió

.- no hay nada mejor q una sonrisa- Dijo el chico

.- Eres igual q...

.- Papa - termino Harry. Lupin solo asintió con la cabeza

.- Bueno, hasta luego - Dijo Hermione y los tres dejaron el aula. Remus se extraño. Las únicas tres personas q había establecido alguna amistad, habían sido Lily, Sirius y James. Esos tres eran muy parecidos a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Hermione miro hacia Harry, si le quería preguntar alguna cosa el momento era ese

.- Emmm... ¿Harry?

.- ¿Si? - Pregunto Harry sonriendo

.- ¿Yo me preguntaba... si esta noche... me dejarías... emm... me dejarías la capa de invisibilidad? -Preguntó Hermione tocando madera

.- Claro ¿para que?

.- Algo personal

.- De acuerdo - Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio.

.- Gracias - Hermione hecho un vistazo a su amiga con curiosidad

6 de Septiembre, 19:00

.- Ha esta aquí Sr. Potter. Acabo de hablar con los otros jugadores de Quiddich y ellos ya han elegido quien será el próximo capitán- Harry se giro para encontrarse cara a cara con la Prf. McGonagall

.- Esta bien¿Quien es el afortunado? -Pregunto Harry

.- Usted

.- ¿QUE¡No puede ser¡No estoy preparado!

.- Es lo q el equipo quiere. El sábado por la noche, que es, si no se acuerda q día de la semana es, mañana, elegiremos a un guardián y a un cazador. Hasta entonces Sr. Potter tenga en cuenta q es capitán y q el resto del equipo cuenta con usted -Harry fulmino con la mirada a McGonagall, quien se sorprendió y se fue de la sala común

.- No - Gimió Harry hundiéndose en el sillón de al lado del fuego de la sala de griffindor. Hermione le miro bajando el libro que estaba leyendo (Animagia del siglo XVIII)

.- Creo que aras un magnifico papel de capitán –Dijo la chica sonriendo a su amigo

.- Es verdad Harry. Eres el mejor buscador del mundo –Declaró Ron

.- Eso es verdad

.- ¿Mejor que Viky?

.- ¡Si! –Grito de inmediato Hermione. Ron negó con la cabeza.

.- ¿Jugamos al ajedrez? –Pregunto el pelirrojo con esperanza

.- ¡No! –Dijeron rápidamente los otros dos

.- Awww –Suspiró Ron

.- Tal vez deberíamos hacer nuestra tarea – Sugirió Granger. Ron resoplo

.- Tenemos todo el fin de semana Hermione –Contesto

.- Si, pero las probas de quiddich son mañana

.- Entonces para el domingo por la noche.

.- ¡Tenemos pociones el día siguiente¡No creo que quieras dormir en clase! – Ron se quejo y saco su tarea. Harry suspiro

.- Iré a buscar la capa – Dijo el de repente. Hermione alzo la vista

.- ¿Por que?

.- Me dijiste que la necesitabas

.- Ah¡Mierda¿Ron, que hora es? – Jadeó Hermione. Se había olvidado por completo de James

.- Las 7:00 ¿Por que¿Tarde en una cita?- Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza y agarró la capa de Harry.

.- ¡Gracias! –Chillo ella saliendo de la sala común. Ron negó con la cabeza.

.- ¿Ajedrez?

.- ¡Buf, de acuerdo

Hermione corría a través de los terrenos hacia el sauce boxeador. Ho había nadie allí. Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Era eso una especie de broma? Sí, ella era entupida al creer que él quería hablar con ella. Frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta cuando alguien le agarró cubriéndole la boca para que no pudiera gritar. La persona la tiro hacia el sauce. Ella empezó a llorar. El secuestrador dejo ir a la chica y ella le dio un bofetón en la cara

.- ¡Auch¡Hermione soy yo!

.- ¡James! – Hermione se paro sorprendía. Un pequeño fuego apareció en el suelo de unos cuantos palos. La cara de James Potter se ilumino mostrando que su labio sangraba ligeramente

.- ¡James lo siento! –Jadeó Hermione. James negó con la cabeza- ¿Querías decirme algo? – James asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Él alzo su mano para colocarla en la mejilla de la chica. Hermione tembló cuando él acerco su cuerpo al suyo y la envolvió en un apasionante beso. Hermione intento calmarlo, pero James lo hacia de una manera suave y apasionante, Hermione poco a poco se iba derritiendo en sus brazos y todo su alrededor se iba olvidando. Ella sintió su lengua explorando cada esquina de su boca. Ella podía probar la sangre de su labio. James deslizo su brazo por la cintura de la chica. Hermione levanto sus brazos quitando los pelos del hombre de los ojos, al final los dos se separaron

.- ¿Qué demonios? –Susurro Hermione. James solamente sonrió

.- Esto es lo que quería decirte- Murmuro él

.- ¡Pero James! No se… quiero decir… ¿que tratas de decirme?

.- Yo –Hico una pausa y sonrió con seguridad- Te amo Hermione Granger- Murmuro él suavemente. Hermione parpadeo por la sorpresa. Eso tenía que ser una broma. Si, esto era alguna especie de mala broma

.- Estas mintiendo –Susurro ella

.- No – Murmuro James- Te amo. No entiendo el porque, pero se que te amo- Hermione le miro a los ojos y sus labios se unieron otra vez. Ella sabia que él no mentía. Ese momento era tan dulce. Ella quería guardar aquel gusto en su boca para siempre. Con excepción de la sangre su boca sabía a hierbabuena. James esbozo una sonrisa. Hermione comenzó a sonreír también. James abrazo a la chica, la mano que tenia el en el cuello se deslizo hacia el pecho de la chica. Ella se estremeció ante esa caricia. James retiro su mano rápidamente.

.- ¿Estas asustada? –Susurró él. Hermione suspiró

.- No- Contesto ella, entonces…- Si muy asustada

**(N/A: Advertencia NC-17. No es necesario leer esta parte. No es que sea muy grafico, sin embargo, para decir verdad, creo que es bastante dulce.) (N/T: No entiendo el NC-17 ya que no tiene nada demasiado fuerte Oo)**

.- No lo estés. Se que esto es nuevo para ti, pero… -Él hizo una pausa- Iré despacio si tu quieres- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sintió como poco a poco le iba quitando su ropa. Primero su uniforme escolar, entonces la camisa, hasta que se quedo con solo su sujetador deportivo. Hermione tembló por el frió. James agitó su varita y apareció en el suelo un colchón. Despacio tumbo en el a Hermione. Él movió su mano y le quito el sujetador. En ese momento Hermione no tenia nada de ropa. James silenciosamente se fue desnudando y poco a poco Hermione se iba acostumbrarse a estar a su lado y verlo sin nada en absoluto.

Eran las 9:00 los dos finalmente aumentaron la pasión y Hermione perdió su virginidad

**N/A Bien la parta de nc-17 a finalizado puedes leer tranquilamente **

James abrió los ojos y miro hacia abajo. A su lado, entre sus brazos estaba Hermione

.- Mierda –Refunfuño él. Lo único que tenia de bueno es que ese dia era sábado. Hermione se despertó y miro hacia él

.-Esto era… -Murmuro ella –Bueno –James sonrió alegremente

.- Ya sabes no todas las chicas son afortunadas para hacerlo suavemente –Dio James despacio- ¿Te gusto?

.- Bueno. Al principio dolía, pero después era todo éxtasis- Dijo ella. James sonrió y se acerco para besarla de nuevo

.- ¡Mierda¡Harry y Ron, Ellos estarán preocupados! Y Ron estará celoso- Chillo Hermione. James frunció el ceño

.- Hmm, Puedes decirles que te quedaste dormida en la biblioteca – Sugirió James. Hermione afirmo con la cabeza

.- Esto esta mal…

.- …Muy mal –Los dos se miraron el uno al otro. Esto de repente golpeo a Hermione al pensar lo que había pasado. Ella había tenido sexo con el padre de uno de sus mejores amigos

.- ¿Sabes? El lunes averigüe que si fuera animago me transformaría en águila –Dijo ella repentinamente. James la miró sorprendido

.- ¿De verdad? Oye ¿quieres ser animago? –Pregunto él

.- ¡Si¿Por que¿Podrías enseñarme? –Pregunto Hermione impaciente

.- ¡Claro! No es tan difícil

.- Pero, tu, Sirius y esa rata tardasteis mucho en encontrarlo todo –Dijo Hermione

.- Si, pero ahora se lo que hago. Antes tenía que estudiar y leer todo lo relacionado. Aparte, tuvimos que encontrar nuestro Phenotypes nosotros solos –Comento James

.- ¡Bien¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

.- emm… ¿Los sábados y los miércoles a las 9.00 PM?

.- ¡De acuerdo! –Sonrió Hermione. James le nombro algunos libros que tenia que leer, para saber más del tema de animagos que le seria útil

.- Confía en mi eso ayudara –Dijo James – Solo esta el problema que todos están en la sección Restringida

.-Si, pero puedo pedirle a Harry la capa de invisibilidad –Contestó Hermione

.- ¡Wow! –James agarro su capa con los ojos brillantes –Mi capa- ÉL miro a Hermione sonriendo. Antes de que ella se fuera hacia el castillo le beso

.- Te amo James –Grito ella corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo abrigándose con la capa d Harry. Antes de llegar al gran comedor se la quito y se encamino hacia la mesa de Gyffindor, Harry y Ron estaban de pie fulminándole con la mirada

.- Chicos –comenzó – siento mucho llegar tarde

CONTINUARA…

Aleuya! Pensaba que no acabaría de traducir nunca el capitulo ¬¬ y no es que fuera muy largo es que lo he traducido ya 2 veces sin contar esta, el estupido de mi hermano me lo a borrado dos veces y lo ultimo que tengo es tiempo para ponerme a traducir ¬¬

Pero bueno… ya he acabado el curso, y asta que no encuentre trabajo tengo tiempo de sobras para traducir O Nos vemos

Review:

**Noelia: **

Hola! Te lo he dicho antes por el MSN aquí tienes por fin el capitulo, nadie había puesto tanta insistencia en que publicara un fic que tu . No aseguro nada, pero intentare publicarlo antes. nn cuando pueda te dejo review's en tus fics Nos vemos!

Hasta la proxima

Atte

Herms Malfoy


End file.
